


Trick

by Shulik



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Sort of slashy, and look at it from an angle, and oops I misspelled goggles, and wear your slash goglges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulik/pseuds/Shulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On forgetting the past and learning about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

Here’s the thing about Brian, the thing that Rome’s known since they were six years old and playing in the dust filled streets of Bristow- you can’t trust the guy.

He’s liked adrenaline from the time they were in grade school, ‘cept they didn’t know what to call it back then- and tried to get him on Ritalin the first chance they had, only to see Brian’s other default mood- laid back and sleepy eyed, perpetually hazy smile and eye blinding blonde curls.

Tricky, tricky Brian. Blinding them with his sunshiny happy moods and only Rome around to remember the anger beneath, the rage and the incandescent lies spilling out of his mouth like diamonds in the rough.

Only thing is, Rome makes the mistake of trusting him, lets him get close- calls him brother and trusts him like one too. He forgets, for six months, a year, two that the perpetual slacker beside him is actually the kid that was almost suspended for beating a guy bloody in the fifth grade, he forgets the past- Rome does, and closes his eyes to the undercurrents that still run like quicksilver underneath Brian’s blue eyes.

Tricky, tricky Brian, always planning the next step.

When he gets busted, he honestly believes that his best friend who he hasn’t seen in more than four months will rescue him, bright smile and sleepy eyes and that same tinge of adrenaline to his still gangly limbs. Rome waits and he waits until the moment they put him on the goddamn prison bus and then he remembers, remembers that you can’t trust kids that crave the speed, the rush, more than they do human connection.

Bri's always been like that, a wolf cub that grew up in a pack of dogs. Learned to mask the truth, the predator underneath the wagging tail and the friendly eyes. When it comes to that old question of nature versus nurture, Rome knows the truth- it's always nature that wins out. You give twenty years of your life to a guy who never wanted it, never needed it- you got to expect a betrayal.

Tricky, tricky Brian- bright smile painted in sunshine, a gun in his hand, foot on the pedal and the pedal to the floor.

With his hands shackled to his feet, a thick length of chain tying them together- Rome hates himself for becoming weak, stupid. For forgetting. He stares into the bright sunshine of the California desert and stops waiting for a trick to become the reality.

He has his own reality now.


End file.
